The present application is generally directed to light bulb sockets. More particularly, the present application relates to a light bulb socket assembly for use with a conventional light bulb socket.
Conventional light bulbs have a threaded base that is rotated or screwed into a corresponding threaded portion of a conventional light bulb socket. When the light bulb burns out, the threaded base of the light bulb is unscrewed from the threaded light bulb socket and a replacement bulb may be rotated or screwed back into the corresponding threaded conventional light bulb socket.
Often light bulb sockets are located in hard to reach places such as on ceilings, or elevated on walls. As a result, the process of installing and replacing light bulbs may sometimes present a difficult or delicate process. For example, sometimes a light bulb may be screwed in too tightly and be difficult to remove. Other times the light bulb may be outdoors or in a “dirty” environment where the light bulb may become “frozen” in place. In these scenarios, removal of the light bulb may present a difficult task, particularly when the light bulb is in a hard to reach location.
Furthermore, on some occasions the light bulb may break during the removal process leaving the threaded base of the light bulb positioned within the threaded light bulb socket. Removal of the threaded base of the light bulb may require the use of a needle-nose pliers, a potato, or some other device to effect removal of the threaded base of the light bulb.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a light bulb socket assembly that provides for easy installation and removal of a light bulb from a conventional light bulb socket, even when the light bulb becomes broken.
In addition, elderly people and people with arthritis may have difficulty screwing in or unscrewing a conventional light bulb having a threaded base. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a light bulb socket assembly that made it easier to install and/or replace conventional threaded light bulbs. Although some efforts have been made to provide a light bulb socket assembly wherein the light bulb may be installed and removed without requiring rotation of the light bulb, such efforts have included complex socket assemblies and a large number of components.
Furthermore, in some instances, vibrations or disturbances may cause a light bulb to become partially unscrewed and break electrical connection with the light bulb socket even though remaining partially screwed into the light bulb socket. For example, in a manufacturing environment, the operation of machinery within the environment may cause vibrations that cause a light bulb to become partially unscrewed from the light bulb socket. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a light bulb socket assembly that helps to prevent a light bulb from becoming loose within the light bulb socket assembly based on vibrations or other disturbances in the environment.
In addition, it would also be desirable to provide a light bulb socket assembly that can be screwed into an existing conventional light bulb socket without requiring the formation of a special light bulb socket, wherein the light bulb can be installed into the light bulb socket assembly after the light bulb socket assembly has been screwed into the conventional light bulb socket.
As used herein, the term “conventional light bulb socket” means a light bulb socket adapted to receive a threaded base, where the threaded base comports with Edison Screw standards commonly used in North America or Europe, namely E12 in North America, E11 in Europe, E17 in North America, E14 in Europe, E26 in North America, E27 in Europe, E39 North America, and E40 in Europe, where E stands for Edison and the number that follows is the diameter in millimeters as measured across the peaks of the thread on the base (male) (i.e., E12 has a diameter of 12 mm). Therefore, “a conventional light bulb” is any light bulb having a threaded base adapted to be screwed into a conventional light bulb socket, whether the light bulb is incandescent, halogen, fluorescent, LED, or otherwise.